


Scientists/Random Interludes

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kingdom Hearts fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Common good.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Xehanort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Scientists/Random Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> September 7, 2006
> 
> for mateem, pick-a-number meme
> 
> Posted with both titles

Reeve had been the one to suggest that they'd get along, after all, but Vincent wasn't so sure. He was still wary around scientists - especially ones who tended to look much too much like certain beautiful dead men.

Still, neither one of them was around much, which made for an enviable roommate situation. Someone always got the mail and paid the bills, but neither of them had to deal with each other more often than random interludes in the kitchen, dancing the dance of dinner and dishes.

Vincent hadn't seen the otherwise genial Xehanort in a few days - likely putting in long hours on one of the research projects Reeve was helping fund. Vaccines. Mental health. All sorts of things for the Common Good.

Stretching out to watch the news on television, Vincent reached for the last little bit of wine he'd poured from a bottle that had been sitting in the back of the fridge for far too long. Xehanort didn't seem to drink alcohol. And there hadn't been anything to celebrate.

In the end, it wasn't even enough for a buzz, but Vincent downed it anyway as a travel commercial for Junon flickered on.

A key clicked in the lock. Finally, Xehanort had come home.

And from the looks of the man, he hadn't slept a single second while he'd been gone. Silvery-white hair hung limp and normally bewitching eyes were dull and barely open.

"Night," Xehanort mumbled as he offered a limp wave and shuffled off down the hallway.

Vincent hadn't even opened his mouth to reply when he heard a bedroom door close.

Scientists... He went back to watching the news. At least some things never changed - there was never any good news.

Later, much later, after the late show had yet again failed to impress him, Vincent yawned and stretched. It was well past his normal 'call' hours, so he could consider sleep. The world was not ending - at least not for another day.

Turning the television off, he dropped the remote at the end of the sofa and headed towards his room. But when he opened the door to peer into darkness, he realized that soft, deep breathing was coming from the direction of his bed.

Vincent rolled his eyes. Apparently sleep-deprivation had gotten the better of the young man. Fully intending to just wake Xehanort up and order him to his proper room, Vincent began tromping across his room to the bed.

When his feet hit clothing, he paused. He never left his clothing on the floor.

So that meant there was a likely-naked sleeping scientist in his bed.

Pondering going to sleep in Xehanort's bed, Vincent took another step forward. He was definitely in his own room - he wasn't the one in error.

"Wake up," Vincent tried as he edged closer to the bed. He'd never been good at getting anyone up - his last challenge had been getting Denzel and Marlene around for school when Cloud and Tifa were off racing chocobos and they'd thoroughly won until Vincent had unloaded a round from his gun into the floor (which Tifa had not been happy about but Cloud thought was DAMNED funny).

"C'mon. Wake up," Vincent said as he inched onto the bed and reached over to poke at Xehanort's shoulder. "You're in my bed."

At least, in all those years, no one had tried to sleep in his coffin with him.

"Interesting," Xehanort's soft voice replied. "Obviously..."

Vincent waited, curious when Xehanort's hands wrapped around his wrist.

"My subconscious thinks I should be here."

He had more than enough reasons to dislike scientists. Insanity was already on the list. Reeve would be getting a nasty phone call come morning.

Until, of course, Xehanort pulled him down just enough to kiss him. Quickly and near-chastely, their mouths collided until Vincent managed to pull away to figure out just what he was going to do. To lash out would have been his first choice, but Xehanort was no true enemy.

No - Xehanort was naked in his bed. That's what Xehanort was.

Vincent reached for silvery-white hair, curious if Xehanort was trying to watch him in the near-black of the room, able to see only the red of the alarm clock and the matching glow of Vincent's eyes.

And then the truth struck him - in his own little way, Reeve had set them both up.

Deciding to see just how naked Xehanort truly was, Vincent reached down to play into whatever mad science could offer.


End file.
